moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zha
Zha is a sand-based Elemental under the indebted service to Pandaren Shaman Xian-Yiu Breezesong. The entity was rescued during one of the Shaman's lengthy treks alongside the coastlines of Kalimdor. Zha was found to be under fire from some hostile beings of water, to which Xian-Yiu mediated the situation. The young sandling was thankful for the occurrence and decided to give the pandaren its physical protection. =Description= ---- Zha is a rather miniture being in terms of height. Its sand laden structure barely reaches the thigh of any humanoid of an average human size. As described, its body is composed heavily of sand any stray dust particles obtained through its swirling form. It also hovers upon the ground, leaving a noticable fountain of falling sand below itself. This flow is seemingly infinite, and leaves little to no mess. =History= ---- It is unknown where Zha had formed exactly. A clear guess is from the western coastlines of Kalimdor within an area of noticable elemental activity. It had spent most of its 'early' life endlessly wandering upon the sprawling sands. Adding and engulfing more sand into its ever growing form. This style of life was ever tranquil for the being, as it was a common lifestyle for Zha and its brethren. Though, this motionless existance was sought to be challenged by those of water. Conflict had soon brewed with spouts of water flung at the repressed useless dust storms cooked up by those of sand. This scuffle would not grow unnoticed, to which the pandaren shaman known as Xian-Yiu Breezesong had begun her trek through out the area. She laid eyes upon the minuscule Zha who was clearly losing its defence to the two brutes of water destroying it. Zha looked a panicked mess, shooting out more dust storms and its fists towards to a literal on-coming watery grave. Each attack from Zha proved worthless, with its dust and debris only getting caught in the watery forms. Xian-Yiu Breezesong looked in horror as she planned on what to do for the situation. She did come to a conclusion, throwing down one of her elemental Totems that had rocketed into full size as it landed upon the ground. She then progressed to call upon the spirits in a request of help, using the totem to further her ability. Help was granted from the caring spirits and soon a barrage of wind and lightning bolts shot through the air from the totem and the hands of the pandaren. This surprise barrage caught the water beings off-guard, who soon dispersed from the attack under retreat or simple injury from the blast. Regardless of the reason, Zha stood in shock, re-building its form as it looked upon the mortal that had just rescued it. Zha approached the pandaren, circling her as it scanned her over. Moments would pass and the two would soon begin to establish a basic premise of contact. Zha proclaimed a thanks towards the shaman, offering her his service of protection and standing by her side in any way possible. The outcome was a win-win for both sides as time grew to the now. Xian-Yiu Breezesong gained a better understanding of the beings of sand, and Zha with increased protection and short cut to more beaches full of wondrous sand to consume and assimilate into is form. A bond was surely created between shaman and elemental from this almost symbiotic relationship remaining to this day. =Personality= ---- Zha is a clearly protective being who is clearly using that aspect over the shaman in question. Despite this, Zha is often arrogant on occurrences, and clearly possesses an ego of itself. It proclaims great physical strength and its ability to bend sands, yet is actually not the strongest of its kind for its size. Zha is capable of vocalisation and often speaks in the elemental tongue of Kalimag and on occasion, the mortal tongues. From past experiences, Zha speaks of the other elements in the world with a semi-hateful tone. Abilities As being an elemental of sand, this has granted some base ability to Zha. It is capable of forming sand at the end of its arms into workable fists, pummelling foes with their sole weight. When thrown punches fail, Zha can also kick up sand and dust around itself, bending them into a defensive cloud or storm to inflict a detriment to the vision of foes. In terms of retreat, Zha can disperse into the natural earth below, breaking down into a clump of sand and reappearing elsewhere. This ability is particularly useful in desert or savannah environments. Category:Elemental Category:Breezesong Family